1. Field
An organic deposition apparatus and a deposition method using the apparatus are provided, and more particularly, an organic deposition apparatus that deposits an organic thin film on a substrate and a deposition method using the apparatus are provided.
2. Background
The recent transition into an information based society has bolstered the significance of display technology that allows data to be accessed anytime and anywhere by displaying data in the forms of text and images that a user can visually perceive. Consumer trends in the display device market reflect an increased demand for flat panel devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic electro-luminescent displays (organic light emitting diodes, OLED), due to the relatively large dimensions and substantial weight of older technology cathode ray tube (CRT) displays.
An LCD is a passive type device that uses a separate light source. LDSs have some technical limitations in terms of viewing angle, response time, contrast ratio, etc. A PDP may provide more favorable characteristics than an LCD in terms of viewing angle and response time. However, PDPs may be more difficult to miniaturize, consume more power, and be more expensive to manufacture.
An organic electroluminescent display (referred to hereinafter as an OLED) is self-luminous and thus does not require a separate light source. An OLED has lower power consumption, faster response time, little to no viewing angle limitations, and can realistically reproduce any type of moving image in miniature to large-screen formats. Also, the configuration of an OLED facilitates manufacturing, and can ultimately allow manufacture of an ultra-thin (1 mm or less in thickness) and an ultra light display. Further, research is underway to manufacture this type of display on a flexible substrate such as, for example, plastic in order to yield a thinner, lighter, and unbreakable flexible display. Improved manufacturing systems and methods, including those directed at the deposition of materials on substrates, will help advance the development of this technology.